Everyone's in Lily with Love!
by TheGodMachine
Summary: James couldn't help how he felt about Lily, and neither could anyone else...and Sirius couldn't help how he felt about James, either. JPLE! Crackfic


**Disclaimer:** I own Nothing

**A/N:** I don't own anything Inspired by the novels because everyone is in love with Lily (she's like the older version of Ginny)

**Summary:** James couldn't help how he felt about Lily, and neither could anyone else…and Sirius couldn't help how he felt about James, either

**Everyone's in Lily with Love (wait, it's the other way around)!**

James couldn't get over the elation that Lily finally decided to go out with him. Being nice, caring, and gentlemanly really does impress the ladies. With a vague and traitorous thought, he was a bit upset he didn't learn this sooner (think of all the girls he could have had before now).

Oh well, Lily was good enough, and for their first date, and guess where he took her!

If you guessed the Quidditch store…sorry, no, you're wrong…but that's where he took his first date, Fanny Kelsi (a sweet Hufflepuff), and Sirius whenever they got separated from Peter and Remus (Sirius still insists, behind James's back, that they were dates. After all, James paid).

But if you guessed Honeydukes, you were right. In his past experiences, James was fortunate to learn that girls like a little sugar with their Hunksicles (James being the Hunksicle, of course), but there was no need for Lily to know of this because right now she looked so happy and innocent sucking on her bloodpop.

She gave brief blood-stained smile in James's general direction before shoving more sweets into his arms so he could pay for them (after all, its what being nice, caring, and gentlemanly was all about. Paying for stuff…right?).

"Oh, Lily," James sighed, "I'm so happy you said 'yes' to me…for a moment I was beginning to think you would never notice me…"

Lily nodded her head absent-mindedly as she read the nutritious facts of a chocolate frog. "I always wondered how many calories were in here," She said.

"After all," James continued, "I've been in love with you since third year…"

He strategically left out, that during first year and second year he often found her a bit weird with her red hair and green eyes (James had never seen a red head before and when he told his father, Harry Potter Sr., this he excitedly pushed for an adventure at the zoo, so that James may see this dieing species.)

So as you can imagine, they got off on the wrong foot when James's first words to her were: _'Why aren't you in the zoo...did you run away?'_

"So Lily, will you be my…g-girlfriend?" James stuttered. He never had a girlfriend before, just dates.

"I wonder what kind of charm they put on these…" Lily muttered as she stared intently at the chocolate frog pack (because they are so interesting).

"Lily!" James squealed

"What?" Lily asked, finally taking notice of the dark messy-haired boy hunching over her. "Did you say something?"

"I asked," James repeated, "If you would be my girlfriend?"

Lily pondered and played with the bloodpop in her mouth. "Will you buy me my sweets right now?" She asked with innocent curiosity.

"Sure…?" James asked not at all seeing what this had to do with his question.

"Oh, James, I'd love to be your girlfriend?" Lily giggled and threw her arms around his middle subsequently causing him to drop her candy.

(Meanwhile)

Severus was kneeling in the bushes outside of Honeydukes with a noticeable scowl. He couldn't stand that Potter kid. What could Lily possibly find attractive about him. He was just so…Potterish.

"Lily," Severus cried standing up and pressing his face to the glass window, "why couldn't you love me!"

A few people in Hogsmeade stopped to stare at the pale greasy boy standing in the bushes.

"Look, Mommy, a wax man!" a girlish sounding boy squealed. Severus turned his head to see Peter Pettigrew pointing at him and jumped back into the bushes.

"Peter, I'm not your Mommy," Remus frowned, "and don't, point its rude."

"Sorry, Remus," Peter moaned, "I forgot."

Severus waited until the two boys were gone before he could continue with his spying. James was now paying for Lily's candy. Oh how Severus wished he could spoil Lily with sweets and kiss her blood stained lips. He loved bloodpops, too. That must mean that they were a match made in heaven.

Despite the fact, that she was a Gryffindor and he was a Slytherin, she was beautiful and clean, and he was, well, greasy, they could have been perfect together (no never mind the fact he was a sucker for fitting in and would never date a mudblood in front of his house) they could have been happy together…in secret.

He ducked lower into the bushes as James escorted Lily out of the shop with his arm around her waist. Lily was quickly ripping off the wrapper off of a chocolate frog and bit the head off of it before it could jump away. James sighed with sickeningly open adoration that made Severus want to puke. Lily, in her haste of eating the wiggling chocolate frog (god bless her) dropped the wrappers on the ground.

"There's another quality that fits us together perfectly," He sighed as he left his bush to pick up her trash, "I don't care about litter, either."

He inhaled the smell of the trash, hoping desperately that he could catch a scent of her. He pocketed the wrapper before following the couple onto their next destination.

"Oh, Lily," Severus squeezed his fist as he hid behind a tree to watch Lily and James sit down by the fountain, "I will make you mine…at any means necessary." He said this as he thought of the freshly tattooed dark mark on his arm.

"HEY," A voice called from above him.

He lifted his head to see an angry Sirius Black sitting in the tree. The boy who had his body positioned to face the 'happy' couple now had his head turned towards Severus.

"Get your own hiding spot!"

"Don't tell me you're in love with Lily, too!" Severus cried.

Sirius made a face, "Eww, yuck. I'm just watching out for James."

As he said this, Severus noticed the muggle binoculars around Sirius's neck, the t-shirt he was wearing with a picture of James Potter charmed onto his chest, and his wand at ready in his hand, and a serious face meaning business.

This can't be good.

(Meanwhile)

Remus was about to cry in desperation. He had heard about James asking Lily out and she actually accepting. He thought when she said she would rather date the giant squid than James Potter meant that he could actually have chance with her.

James left with her several hours ago and like a good friend he waited at least twenty minutes before stalking after them (unlike Sirius who didn't wait at all, but rather followed the couple from within the shadows). Now he wished he was less self-sacrificing and more selfish because now he had no idea where they were.

And Peter wouldn't stop following him.

"I know why she doesn't like me," Remus whined to Peter. "Its because I have a…furry problem."

Peter scrunched up his face in that cute way only a guy named Wormtail could pull off (meaning he wasn't actually cute…haha sarcasm). "But she doesn't know you're a werewolf."

Remus shook his head sadly. "No, its not that. We were studying together for potions and it was hot so I took my shirt off and she said I had a hairy chest."

"If it was potions, then that would mean you were in the dungeons and its always cold down there," Peter said in a rare moment of intelligence.

Remus blushed and mumbled something, "I wanted to impress her."

But Peter was no longer paying attention to him. He was staring at a waxy figure standing in the bushes outside of Honeydukes looking as though it just escaped from Madam Tussaud's. "Look, Mommy, a wax man!" Peter squealed.

"Peter, I'm not your Mommy, and don't point, its rude."

"Sorry, Remus," Peter mumbled, "I forgot."

He was thankful that he wasn't hungry for sweets because that strange waxy figure person was creepy. He shivered.

"Now, If I were James, where would I take Lily on a romantic date?" Remus wondered aloud.

"The quidditch store?"

(Meanwhile)

This figure was possibly the most unobtrusive out of Lily's fans and Sirius. He knew where to hide and had kinds of connections so that he could keep tabs on Lily.

You see, he fell in love with Lily when she was sitting on her boat as she crossed the lake in her first year. The moonlight hit her in the perfect way that made his heart ache in agony at the thought of not seeing her or being with her.

What pained him the most was the he knew he was not the only one to feel this way. He could tell from all her admirers that she would be well treated and loved with whoever she ended up with and that made his heartache lessen because she would be loved and that was good enough for him.

Because this unobtrusive admirer was non other than Rubeus Hagrid, and he vowed that if she would ever let him love her he would buy her all the sweets that she wanted, he would love her publicly, and he would shave his chest because Lord knows how hairy his chest was.

He would do that because he was in Lily with Love.

La Fin


End file.
